Archer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Lay a deadly trap with the Hidden Tesla! Our Wizards have trapped a storm cloud into each of these sneaky towers. When an enemy walks or flies close enough, the tower springs up and fries it using the power of Electrickery!" ---- ---- *'Summary' ** ---- *'Defensive Strategy' ** *'Offensive Strategy' ** ---- *'Trivia' ** The archer is a ranged unit. It is depicted as a female with pink hair and sharp eyes, a light green dress, a belt with a small bag attached to it, a golden ring on her shoulder, and pink feathers for her arrow flights. Archers have no preferred targets, attacking whatever comes within their range. Archers are very weak when under fire but have a long range and can attack over walls . Their low health makes them vulnerable to mortars, bombs, Cannons, and Wizard Towers which can be further compounded by their tendency to clump together as they destroy buildings; even if scattered when deployed. Mortars deal splash damage which can take out groups of archers quickly. This can be alleviated by placing them in several small groups so that one or a few hits does not kill all of your archers. Strategy Archers work well when deployed in large numbers. However, it's a good idea to spread them out so that a mortar or wizard tower cannot kill them with a single shot. This strategy is called an Archer Raid . Due to the archer's low health, some people find it useful to use Barbarians or Giants as a "meat shield" in order to draw fire away from them. Using archers and Barbarians only has a very small chance of wiping a base, or even getting 2 stars (50% damage and destroyed town hall) The mortar's blind spot is smaller than the archers range, so they aren't safe from any tower except air defences Another strategy is to try out dead spots. Deploy one archer for each building and see if you get hit by any defenses. With this tactic you will be able to destroy a lot of buildings and get a lot of loot without much loss. Additionally you can go for the 50% damage and get one star by taking risks and destroying a few more buildings. Trivia *It's unknown why she has a small bag at her belt, though it likely supplies things such as bow strings and water. *As of now, the polls are showing that this unit is the most favored by the players when raiding a base. This is why Supercell increased the prices to upgrade them. *Archers are commonly the most popular requested troops. *The most notable cosmetic changes for an Archer being upgraded is the color of their hood and arrow type; a level 1 or 2 Archer has pink (default) hair and default arrows; a level 3 or 4 Archer has purple hair and flaming arrows; a level 5 Archer has a green hood and elixir arrows; and a level 6 Archer has purple hair, a tiara, and the arrows have purple shafts. *When you tap on the Army Camp the Archers all pump their right fist into the air three times. Statistics Gallery Other Images Archer.png|An Archer as displayed on the training and upgrade information. Videos Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops